This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Multi-core optical fibers have multiple optical cores that are embedded in a single optical cladding medium. Multi-core optical fibers are emerging as a new transmission medium to increase the bandwidth capacity in optical fiber communication systems.